Flirtous Lust
by Skyllar Eve
Summary: One Shot. Lemon. "With that afterglow, Sakura, everybody will know you just messed around with some man."She laughed. "Maybe that's what I want them to think." Winking at him, she walked butt-naked out of his room. -Rated M.


**A/N: **Just so everyone knows, Sakura is like...nineteen. So it's not super bad.  
Uhmm. I was inspired, I don't know how, to write this when I heard the song Hotel California, by the Eagles.

I don't even listen to that kind of music, but I was told to listen to the lyrics. So I hope you enjoy this story :)

One Shot Lemony-ness :)

* * *

When it happened, they never said a word. Maybe only a 'hey'. The only noises made were moans of pleasure.

It was wrong, he had to admit. Very wrong…but it was something they both enjoyed. At least from what he could tell.

He didn't know how it had come to happen, but it just had.

One day she had come to his home, eyes full of lust. She lightly pushed him back into his house with one hand and slammed the door. Grabbing his collar, she had kissed him roughly while wrapping her legs around his waist.

At first, he thought it was another one of his cruel, cruel dreams. The type where even a cold shower couldn't cure.

But it had been real alright. He knew it was real when his judgment had been thrown aside and lust clouded his brain. He knew it was real when she pulled the zipper down on his pants. And he definitely knew it was real when felt his muscles go hay-wire, filling his body with pleasure.

The days were random. Not planned at all. Sometimes, they even had quickies.

But when they were on missions with the team, they'd act as if they never even hugged.

Slowly over time, he felt himself grow over protective of her. He tried to contain it, but sometimes that just wasn't an option.

He grew jealous as other men approached her and flirted. And grew mad when they said profane things to her.

For sure he knew she could take care of herself, but…it was just so hard.

He was growing unneeded feelings toward this kunoichi that could cause problems.

Growing frustrated, he threw his Icha Icha book on the ground. He sighed putting a hand on his forehead.

That's when he heard his doorbell ring.

"Come in!"

There she was, standing right in front of him with a smile on her face.

Did she know what she was even doing, getting herself in this type of mess?

"Hello Kakashi!" Her smile quickly faded into a smirk as she walked towards the man.

She picked up is Icha Icha book.

"What's this doing on the floor? It's a very good book. I give Jiraiya props."

She placed the book on a close table, then made a beeline to the masked nin sitting on the couch.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sat on his lap open legged. Tugging the mask down, she kissed him slowly.

Grinding her clothed womanhood down onto his, she moaned. He felt himself growing very excited, and it was starting to show.

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, she pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss for only then.

She had one hand around his neck, and the other had begun to knead his manhood.

He let out a groan of appreciation as she giggled.

It's like she had practice at this for a long time, but he knew better.

His hands were around her waist and had slowly made their way under her shirt, sliding it off. He fumbled with the bra clasp, but finally got it off.

One hand laid it's place on her ass, while the other play with her breast. They broke the kiss as he began to lightly suck and bite her tender lumps, as she let out soft moans.

They moved onto bigger matters when she decided to unzip his pants. Both of them quickly finished undressing and nearly attacked eachother. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her into his bedroom.

Laying her on the bed, he came over top of her, dominant. He kissed her fervently and she moaned into the kissed as he slid one finger into her. Then another.

As he pumped into her she moaned more and more, a blush evident on her face.

He felt her tensing more and more each second, but stopped before she released. She pouted under him, then grabbed his shoulders. Flipping him over, she crouched over top of him an almost evil smirk on her face.

She grabbed his adulthood and began to pump it agonizingly slowly. He grabbed the sheets, groaning quietly.

Putting the tip of it in her mouth, she rolled her tongue around it. She then put half of him in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, she began to speed up.

The man had to say, she knew how to use her mouth and hands _very_ well.

He felt himself about to release, and she must have felt it too as she had stopped. Frowning, she did that for payback he had just realized.

She smiled seductively at him, crawling on top of him.

Grabbing him in hand, she lined him up with her and slammed down.

A loud moan escaped her lips as she rocked her hips against his. Her hands scraped his chest, as she lightly dug her fingernails into his skin.

Her breasts rocked up and down with each motion she did. He didn't like being the subdominant one, so he flipped her over with that sexy smirk of his that made her blush every time. The one that few in life had been lucky enough to see.

He slammed into her and a loud pleasurable moan elicited. Starting at a painfully slow pace, he looked at her smirking.

"Faster!" She breathed.

He complied. They had both been on edge. Almost at their limits.

Her moans became louder and closer together as their bodies connected back and forth quickly.

The insides of her began to tremor violently around him as his throbbed and spasm.

Quickly, he pulled out and they came together.

Laying over top the sheets, they were both left breathless.

She looked over at him panting. "Thank you. I have a meeting to attend to now."

Leaning over, she kissed him.

"With that afterglow, Sakura, everybody will _know_ you just fucked some man."

She laughed.

"Maybe that's what I want them to think." Winking at him, she walked butt-naked out of his room.

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
